QUEEN OF THEM
by Wolf03Cub1982
Summary: "She's mine! I own her!" I said as I stand in front of a man who's looking at my Lulu. "She may have been sold to you but she is not owned by anyone." He said as he grit his teeth, his eyes never leaving her as mine never leave him. "She bares my mark, loving my ownership over her!" I said pointing at her thigh, as she sits next to me as I stand.
1. prologue

Lucy was bought by a man that marked her, knowingly handicapping her so she wasn't able to use her Dragon form she didn't know about. As well as making it almost impossible for her to protect herself without her master's aid when she truly needed it.

He was not cruel to her, he treated her well, but never let her leave his home, and her prison. She had been with him since she was six in human years.

In Dragon years she was fifteen years old, because time is different in the Dragon world, it is two and a half years faster than the human world, she had learned to fight and transform as well as other things, but when she went to the human world her memories had been erased, in case she had gotten captured she wouldn't give away any information.

When she was born, she was born a dragon, usually dragon children are born as Dragon's as well, but she had been the start of a old and forgotten Dragon species and clan. The said species was named the Twilight Dragon's because when she was born she looked like a night sky.

Before she had gone to earth, she was supposed to be betrothed to the son of the Fire Dragon King. Her mother had sent her to the human world for safety since she was supposed to lead all the Dragons, but they wanted her dead because they couldn't control her, and feared her.

Once she had safely traveled to the human world, she had been caught by some human drug traffickers, and had been put into a auction, sold to the highest bidder.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

_I don't remember much from my childhood, the first thing I can recall, is waking up in a forest, scared and cold on a winter night, a group of men found me and took me to a warehouse, where there were a lot of older men, that had women with chains around they're wrists and collars around they're necks._

_They put me in a room with girls and boys terrified, I bet a blonde haired boy with orange/grey eyes, he had tried to get me to escape, he was so sweet and cared about me even though we hadn't know each other for long. After they had pulled me from his arms, I was put in a room with a few women, the women dressed me up in a little blue dress with blue heels matching my eyes and blonde hair, curling my hair, and putting some makeup on me to bring out my natural beauty._

_After thanking the women for dressing me up and teaching me to easily bring out my natural beauty, a man came in and took me to the stage where there were hundreds of people waiting to own one of hundred girls and boys for they're own means. I was number 374, it was around midnight, and they were only about half way done with auctioning off these girls and boys._

_As people started bidding, one bids in particular caught my attention, it made a shiver run down my spine as I heard the worlds leave the mans mouth. "25 million." Is what the man said when I spotted him, I saw sixteen year old boy next to him happily thanking him for buying me. After nobody else bid, I was taken to a room with girls and boys that had already been sold and are just waiting to be taken, again I see the boy from earlier, he spots me and leads me over to a corner, so that we aren't seen by the others._

_He hugged me and told me of how he tried to save me but they restrained him, and of how he worried about me, I felt safe around him, and I liked the safety of being close to him, but that safety was soon taken away, by a hand grabbing me by my bicep, and pulling me away from the boy I had not learned his name, I pleaded and begged to try and get back to him, but I wasn't able to get one last hug._

_He hugged me and told me of how he tried to save me but they restrained him, and of how he worried about me, I felt safe around him, and I liked the safety of being close to him, but that safety was soon taken away, by a hand grabbing me by my bicep..._

As I wake in a cold sweat, I remember what happened eleven years ago. i feel my purple dress shirt and suit coat and tie stick to my skin as I sit up in bed, swing my legs so they're hanging off of the bed, as I feel a arm wrap around my stomach, I look behind me to see my Master, a 27 year old billionaire. My master has these pail yellow gold-ish eyes with his medium length hair I lay back in bed but can't get comfortable as I toss and turn in bed, my Master pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me burying his head in my neck, kissing it to make me stop moving, I turned around and laid my head on his chest and fell fast asleep.

I wake to a cold bed feeling sad and alone as I sit up rubbing my eyes, I hear water running which ultimately made my sadness vanish. Suddenly the sound of water stops, for a reason unknown to me, I slightly get nervous. As the door opens, I look over to see my Master with water sliding down his defined abs to the towel laying loosely on his hips.

I gulp as I watch him smirk and walk over to me. Once he reached me, he put a hand up to my face tracing my cheekbone to my lips, staring deeply into my eyes. His smirk makes me want to melt, but I keep myself composed. He suddenly starts to lean in and kiss me, my hand automatically go to his brown hair, my legs wrap around his waist, his hands go to my hips under the purple shirt I'm wearing.

He pulls me closer by the hips, I lightly tug at his hair. His large hand move downwards as he picks me up and sets me on his lap as he sits on the bed. I whimper when his lips leave mine, he whispers into my ear. "Please forgive me love."

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. I feel something sharp penetrates my neck. I arch my back towards him and quietly scream into his shoulder as the the sharp pain leaves my neck, but as it leaves a hot pain starts to spread throughout my body. He kisses the bite he put in my neck, send a shock wave throughout my body making me whimper in pain. "It hurts." I whimper in pain as he holds me.

"The pain will end soon Lulu. I hope you can forgive me." He whispers into my ear as he kisses it again, he says. "Rest love, you won't feel it when you wake." I can't help but head his request and allow darkness to take over my mind.

Masters POV (not Makarov)

As she falls asleep on me, a wave of guilt passes over me. I kiss her forehead and lay her under the sheets of our bed, I get dressed in a pair of dark dress pants and a white dress shirt. I make my way out of my room and to my fathers office where I see my older brother leaning against the wall behind my fathers desk, father at his desk, and mother standing to the right of my father, waiting for me. "Is it done?" My father asks me.

I nod confirming they're suspicions. "Did I really need to take this drastic of measures to make sure she'll behave? I can control her on my own." I ask as I run my hands through my hair.

"You want to protect her correct?" I nod to my brothers question. "Then you'll do whatever it takes to do so. Even if she may hate you." He said staring at me.

"How long before they come looking for her? I can only do so to protect her." I said looking my father in the eyes.

"She can protect herself, she's better then any of our guards. She's a beautiful girl that would make your father and I proud." My mother said know well, since she was taught by my love.

"You really do love the little girl don't you?" My brother asked smirking as he pushes off the wall.

"Honey! You know very well he had imprinted on her the first time he saw her. It's his dragon slayer side." My mother said as she rolls her eyes at my brother.

"Lets see how strong the bond is already." My father says as he signals my mother to point her gun at me.

Within seconds we hear the door open and everyone is wide eyed as we see Lucy with her sword around my brothers neck ready to kill him. "Try me." She says as my mother puts down the gun.

I motion for her to come towards me. Once she's in front of me I put my hand on her waist and pull her close to show I control her. "I think we're done here. Father." I look towards him seeing him nod, we walk out of the office.

Once we enter my room, she pulls me over to the bed pushing me down while she climbs on top of me she starts to unbutton my shirt and kiss my abs making me want to flip her over and kiss her so bad, but I restrain myself.

She leaves love bites on my abs as my breathing changes, she comes back up and kisses me on the lips as I grab her by the waist, flip us over so she was laying on the, she wraps her lays around my waist and pulls herself up so she is sitting on my lap and where making out. After a while of us making out she starts to unbutton her shirt, I start to kiss her chest leaving love bites all of her. We hear a knock at the door but didn't stop what we were doing. "Sweaty are you both getting ready for the ball tonight?"

"We'll be ready soon mother." I said before I went back to teasing my Lulu.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Once my Master and I made it into our room, I started to drive him crazy, but he knows just how to change the roles in a split second and drive me up the wall. After a while of getting each other all hot and bothered i get up from my position on my Master and make my way to the bathroom to bathe, my Master playfully growls and walks after me.

It is forbidden to love between a Master and a pet/slave. I would be taken away from him if I was found as his pet. "Master... What do I mean to you?" I ask feeling his body stiffen around me.

"Lulu can we talk about this later after the ball?" he says as he lightly tightens his grip around me.

"But..." My protest fell on deaf ears, because if Mistress was here I would have gotten backhanded for asking and protesting. I look down to the bathtub filling with warm bubbly water in disappointment as I start to strip to nothing, my Master does the same he gets into the tub first and I get in after him. After both my Master and i wash, we lie in the bath as i shave his unnoticeable peach fuzz with a very old yet well kept razor that could easily slit someones throat if need be or handled without proper knowledge of how to use it.

I was so focused on getting my Master ready for the ball that i forgot to get myself ready, my master is in a black suit with a gold tie and white dress shirt, along with a watch on his left wrist. As soon as I am done with my master I get myself ready with little time to spare, I come out of the closet in a gold dress that clung to my chest, but once the dress reached my waist it flowed out in a gold to black sheer fade, i did my makeup to fit my chosen outfit; small black wings under a pair of fake lashes and golden eye shadow along with golden highlighter that makes my cheekbones more noticeable, with black heels and my gold choker that clung to my neck rather tight, my blonde hair in loose curls held back by a ribbon, both my arms had these gold ruin like tattoos with swirls and circles, I've had them since the first memory I'm able to summon from my memory, which was the day that i had been saved by my Master.

My Master takes a few moments to take my appearance then grabs me by the waist pulling me against his chest, as my arms automatically go to his shoulders, his go to my hips and guide me to the nonexistent beat, the more we danced we became in sync with our movements. Once we finished our dance we took a few steps away from each other, I giggled with a slight blush, but my Master had a smirk in his lips, the ones I would like to taste right now, while I thought over if I would get into trouble for showing affection to my Master or not, he took the opportunity to lay his soft lips onto mine, and put his left hand behind my head and his right on the small of my back, while I took the opportunity to lock my hands into his soft hair. Once his soft lips left mine, I quietly whimper at the loss of warmth from his lips, he just chuckles at me.


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="281d4cedc89031c9225768bfaa2c5c9c"Lucy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14405bd9d0ac4ee7c3374d8095e889d6"As we went to the ball, we had gotten separated, because some guys had dragged him away to go drink, so I went over to a table and sat down with a drink from the bar. The drink is a blackberry vodka blended drink. As I watch couples danced, Masters older brother comas over to me. "Lulu, would you like to dance?" He asked with a outstretched hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="198a3cba10ee629a8f5b403e1af917f0""I don't know Tray, I think Collin would get mad." I said, but after a moment I changed my mind. "Ya know what, I will dance with you, I have nothing better to do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="531815a06198f0fc07505657216b4e70"As I took his hand, we made our way to the dance floor, as I put a hand on his chest, he put one on my waist, pulling me closer to him. "This isn't really just a dance is it?" I ask him as I lay my head on his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99f151e5c8f222264d99ad108606bd4b""You should know better then to think it's just a dance, don't you remember? How we used to sneak around behind my brothers back? I miss that, don't you?" He said as he pulled me even closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea8e86da7cff882154e2d71cb3d5c7a7""Of course I do, but I'm not yours, I don't have a choice of who I can be with... I would love to be with you again, because your better then your brother, but your too late." I said as I blink away the tears that want to so badly spill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5f29a965fc8e95e68bb70789f8c1516"He let go of my hand and gently grabbed my chin making me look him in his beautiful eyes. "What do you mean I'm too late?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e67f9b102153c57fc09d3daf6152a7cb""He-he marked me." I said as I touched it, I felt a immense pain in my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05d26067d24d9ac9730892b58028e023""You know there's a away time make the pain go away, but it would cause other pain, and it would make it so the marks permanent." He said looking me in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9d99b1910292bff0563ebfdf5af74a1""You could get another dragon/dragon slayer to Mark you and you won't be forced to protect him. Or you could bed him and you would be stuck here with him forever, making it so if we ever get together again, you would be in immense pain from it, and not because of me, but because of the mark, because you are betraying the person who marked you. There's also one more way, you bed another man and the mark will leave your body." He said with a look of hurt in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04006fcc45e5dc7060b536c51d071cca""Besides you I don't know any other dragon slayers." He smirks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bd99275111d554a3b80eeea8285cf55""You realize this ball always had dragons and dragon slayers at it, they just aren't as open about it as my brother and I are." He said still smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b27afddf2ccd213d8c30731a66c2e39"As the song ended, we parted ways, but I just so happened to walk into a tall blonde male with a lightning bolt scar on his right eye. "Why hello there little angel." The man said with a deep voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="64144206f8b8983a4edb5f6fadc21129""Hello. Have we met before?" I ask out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me to ask out of nowhere."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f48a9e67da11319dd41502a6b8901b9d"He chuckles at my formalness. "It's okay, no need for formality around me angel." He said with no effort. "And I believe we may have before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a15d36dd94637ed773b185885ed9a147""Sir, do you know of a way for me to leave?" I ask trying to not be too obvious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeddd0e4ecf65656fc07f3478f1f010c""Angel, are you a prisoner here?" The tall blonde man asks. I don't say anything, I just show my mark, he gasps and starts to drag me away from the dance floor. "Angel, way I know who did this to you?" He asks with a ocean full of concern in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f86fe9ffce3a3b5d0607b96a2a17a09d""His name is Collin Whitman, he's the youngest son of the family that owns this estate. Along with me as well." I say looking down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73840baf407d26fe54f46bf782925328"He touches my chin and I feel a electric pulse throughout my body, but not that it hurt me, it is to allow me awareness of what he is and what he can do. "So the young man had wanted to protect you by hindering your ability's. That is sickening." He said with such disgust in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b8985f21696a66e368b0183d95c3669e""I would agree, but he wanted to protect me, and I think this is the only way he knew how to. But I've been here for eleven years, even if I did leave and I still had this Mark, every time he was in trouble I would rush to protect him. That is how this whole mark thing works." I told the man./p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="281d4cedc89031c9225768bfaa2c5c9c"Lucy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d604a6e3bdc58b501765679410fd2d8"He hugged me and I was taken by surprise, remember who this boy is. I start to tear up and allowed my tears to fall because I'm wearing waterproof makeup. "I've missed you! You tried so hard to protect me, thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37745babb57f67cad26fd21ef593e0fd"He tightens his grip around me, this feels so familiar to me, and I love it, but I was once again ripped from his arms. "LULU! How dare you! You are much better then this! I apologize sir she has abandonment issues." Collin said as he yelled at me and apologizes to the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="936d082dced95b93621a69b92781d18a""No I don't! Don't lie to him. He had protected me more then you ever did! He has never kept me as a prisoner!" I yelled out in anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ed47a8a2e5839c3947369d97eaa7238"Collin touches my mark and I shriek out in pain and fall to the ground next to him. "You will sit there and watch me protect you! You will not say a word until later!" He said so angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7c24c86f6b96ad99cbd77dd8c170db1"The tall man looked at me and asked me. "Angel are you okay?" I shake my head no since I can't talk. "I will get you back, you will be mine. I will protect you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00bbe8b6b317533b59030ae14e9fe4eb""She's mine! I own her!" He said as he stand in front of the blonde man who's looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4b16fed5f2d3c67a59cd333df247cb2""She may have been sold to you but she is not owned by anyone." The tall man said as he grit his teeth, his eyes never leaving me as Collin's never leave him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ad13646471e52e87faae3a5ca9aeee5""She bares my mark, loving my ownership over her!" Collin said pointing at my thigh, as I sat next to him as he stands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e4ec8c2fcb096b818036f3df6c175de"The tall man didn't seem to care what Collin said. "I care not about you, only her. She isn't a pet you can bods around, she is a human being and she deserves better then scum like you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7fddec405aa0f88bbebaa31427d9a9ea"The blond man uses his magic to electrocute Collin, as he passes out, the tall man rushes over to me. "Do you know how to make the mark go away?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05d26067d24d9ac9730892b58028e023""You know there's a away time make the pain go away, but it would cause other pain, and it would make it so the marks permanent." He said looking me in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5e60622ad197c29e95e2579c221a235""I could get another dragon/dragon slayer to Mark me and I won't be forced to protect him. Or I could bed him and I would be stuck here with him forever. There's also one more way, I bed another man and the mark will leave my body." I told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9570096dc7d7b88eddfc714f2bb893be""So what I'm hearing is if we bed each other, your mark will leave you, but if I mark you then bed you, you'll be stuck with it forever?" He asked which I nodded to. "Was it a forced marking? Or did you want him to?" I shook my head vigorously trying to catch my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20886698873ed419713fb60a6dbc6fb3""I-I. Ugh! M-My. Grrr.!" I start to write in the air with magic saying that I'm going into shock and having a panic attack because of Collin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="774d976e444dbfef44a8429ca21e9919"The tall man had hugged me, sending electric pulses throughout my body, making my muscles warm and relax, calming my body into passing out, but before I fully lost consciousness I could feel him pick me up and walk to the large double doors before everything went black./p 


End file.
